Forbidden Love
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: Disney fires Miley after her controversial performance at the TCA and gives the ultimatum to the other Disney stars including her boyfriend Nick. UD: July 7th, 2011.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**Summary: **

**Disney decides to end Miley's contract after her controversial performance at the 2009's TCA. She suddenly finds herself in the messy world full with mean paparazzi, even meaner reporters and backstabbing friends, who are forced to choose between their careers and her. Niley, Jaylor! Two years later, she is building her career again, and becoming insanely popular. Especially among the adults and older teens. What happens when they see each other again?**

_Chapter 1: The News_

It wasn't that bad, really. People were blowing things out of proportion as always when it comes to her. Her opinion of the performance - she did good, and she was in no way slutty, as they called her. She would've fallen if there wasn't that 'pole' to hold on. It's not like she really danced on it, and stripped and stuff. No. It was an innocent and unusual performance. But now, because of that performance, she is in the dark room, full of strangers, except for one person. The president of the Disney company. She knows what's coming next.

To tell you the truth, she thought that people would act more maturely and realize that she is not who they'd thought she was. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Miss. Stewart, I deeply apologize for the urgent calling of this meeting, but we needed to discuss some things with you." She gulps and looks around the room. Everyone seems so...mad, disappointed, some even scared. She feels her body shaking as her mothers hand wraps around her own. Miley nods, before taking a sip of the silver liquid that is before her.

"I'm sure you know what this meeting is about - your performance at this years Teen Choice Awards. We -" he says, pointing at the rest of the Disney's executives, "didn't find anything wrong with it. The viewers, however, are another story." Her breath is suddenly stuck in her throat, her eyes closed, trying to hide her emotions from everyone.

"We have received many complaints, even requests for your departure from Disney Channel. Truth to be told, you always were the most controversial Disney star, but this is different." He is looking at her, feeling a bit sorry for the soon to be gone star, and she feels like she is about to throw up.

"I'm sorry, but...We have decided to end Hannah Montana after 5 episodes of fourth season, just to show the viewers the proper ending. Our label, Hollywood Records, is also giving up on you. From now on, Miss. Stewart, you are a free artist. We all wish you good luck."

And with that, it's all over. Her career, her friendships...her relationship. Everything is gone now.

***

"Dude, I can't believe they fired her!" the oldest Gray brother exclaims after reading the sensational article. He looks at his younger brothers who are still in shock, especially Nick.

"I-I just don't get it. The performance wasn't slutty. At all!" Joe says, feeling his eyes start to water. He had always loved her. She was his little sister, and now, he couldn't even call her to ask how she was doing?

"I don't understand it, either." Kevin says quietly, still looking at the youngest 'Gray Brother'. "Some people are really...sensitive. And dumb, if I might add. If you ask me, I'd rather pick her than to be stuck with this stupid company." Kevin nods in agreement and looks at Nick again.

His heart is breaking into million pieces. She is gone. He will never see her on the Disney meetings again, never buy her HR produced CD's, never see her on special DC occasions. And he also has to choose between his career, which might be done if he ends with Disney, and her. He loves her, he loves her more than anything in this world. But he's too young to feel that. He should be having fun, enjoying his tour and the attention of his screaming fans.

_"Disney Channel has decided to end the contract with miss Miley Stewart because of the demand of our viewers. She no longer is related to us, in any way. Our stars have been offered an ultimatum - either to stick with us, and end their contact with miss Stewart or keep their relationships with her, and leave our channel."_

The words are still ringing in his ears. He just can't believe that people in Disney can be so cruel. When the brothers first joined Disney, he found everyone really laid back. Everyone seemed so nice, and now...How could they be doing this to her? Just because of some oversensitive assholes, who really hate her just to hate her, he is loosing his best friend and his girlfriend.

"I-I don't know guys. I mean, yes, she's our friend and everything, but shouldn't we be focusing at our career and not...on the other matters now?" The words leave his mouth faster than he thought they'd would. His brother's eyes widen in shock, not either of them believing what he just said.

"Nick, how can you say something like that?! She's your girlfriend, you moron!" Joe's angry voice reaches his ears. _Not for long, though._ A silent voice in Nick's head says.

A sudden noise interrupts the brothers' conversation. Joe picks up his cell-phone from the table and answers the call.

"Hello."

"Hi, Joe, it's me. Demi." he hears the fear in her voice, even though she's hundreds miles away.

"Hi Dems, what's up?" he asks, already having a sick feeling that he knows what she was about to ask.

"Have you guys heard about Miley...leaving Disney?" her voice starts cracking, and he can imagine her eyes welling up with tears, just like his own did, only moments ago.

"Yeah." is the only thing he manages to say. "What are you guys going to do about it?" she asks quietly, and Joe suddenly finds himself unable to answer.

"I---we don't know yet."

"I'm quitting. I'm sticking up for her. She doesn't deserve this."

"I know."

***

She lies on her bed, her head on her soaking pillows. She can't believe Disney would do that to her, that they could be so uptight and selfish and...Ugh, maybe she is better off without them. Disney dropping her - it doesn't really hurt. What hurts the most is that they are offering her friends an ultimatum. This isn't fair. All of them deserve to have wonderful careers, but she also loves each and every one of them and doesn't want to lose them.

In the past hour, she received more than 20 phone calls of support. Demi, Aly, AJ, Ashley, Vanessa, Zac, Corbin, Lucas, Cody, Jason, Emily, Mitchel, Moises, Chelsea, Nicole, Sterling, Tiffany, Debby, Dylan, Cole, Brenda....even Selena, David, Jennifer and Jake. They are all here for her. The one call though, that she's been anticipating for hours now, still hasn't arrived.

She knows they'd never give up their careers. But for her, she thought, they might reconsider.

Obviously, that isn't going to happen. Even Nick, her own boyfriend, still hasn't said hi or anything else, ever since the word got out.

Suddenly, she feels the phone that's been in her hands for hours now, vibrating and notices incoming call from Nick on the screen.

"Hi." she says quietly, not exactly knowing what to expect. "Hey." he says in exact same tone, followed by a short silence.

"Listen, Miley...you know I love you, right?" Nick starts slowly, his voice getting stronger and stronger. She nods, but doesn't say anything. She feels her silence gives him the right answer.

"Right, and well. We all do." he says. She can feel a but coming. She knows him too wel.

"But..." she finally decides to say something, to showing him that she is listening.

"But...I...you and I...are too young to feel this strong and...in a couple of years, when we form a stronger career, when we don't depend on Disney...we can all start again. Listen, Miley, we all love you, we've been discussing this matter for the past couple of hours, Kevin and Joe got your back, even I did...but...then we realized that we don't see each other that much anyway and if we stopped contacting you, we maybe wouldn't miss you this much....Do you get what I'm saying?" Nick finishes his long speech, taking a deep breath, and hoping in his heart that she doesn't hate him.

"Perfectly." she says coldly, new hot tears covering her face. "Goodbye, Nicholas." And then she hangs up.

***

Next day, the boys are at the meeting, joined by their colleagues and friends from the DC or HR.

The murmur is among the teenagers, not a single one talking about Miley and her departure. Except for them. They try to act cool, though their hears are aching.

The president of Disney suddenly stands up and everyone's mouths are shut.

"Ladies, gentleman, boys and girls...You all know why we are here today, and I must say, I am a little bit disappointed by your decisions. Some of you really are true friends, obviously caring more for a slutty friend than for our channel." he says coldy, getting a few, not so nice, replies back.

"Let's start with the people who decided to end their contracts with us..."

"This is going to be interesting." Kevin says, feeling a little bit ashamed.

"Miss. Nicole Amberson from JONAS."

"Nicole?"

" Blee from the hit series High School Musical. Mr. Zac Zefron from High School Musical, as well. Also, from that series, Ashley Tizzdeale and Vanessa Dudgens. Demi Lavato, Sterling Night, Tiffany Tarnton, and the rest of the cast of Sonny With A Chance."

"I can't believe this. Only we have decided to stick with Disney. We are such jerks." Joe comments as the president takes a little break.

"Next...Lucas Tall, Cody Lanly, Emily Osmant, Mitchel Murro and Moisas Ariees from Hannah Montana - they will, by the way, finish filming of the final five episodes of HM with miss. Stewart next Monday. Then we have Aly and AJ Mirolka, Chelsea Steel, Meaghan Jordin, the whole cast of Zeke and Luthor, Anna Maria Mercedes, Alyson Jumper, Selena Homez, David Heenrie, Jennifer Toner, Jake T. Basket, Dylan and Cole Sproose and Brenda Vocal. Phew, that's quite a few people. The Gray Brothers will receive the new cast member, miss Bridgit Hendler, who played Penny in the first episode of their show, and will be rewarded for deciding to stay with us. The rest of you are free now. Thank you."

***

**STEWART FIRED, ALMOST WHOLE DISNEY QUITS**

_Following her controversial performance at this years Teen Choice Awards, hosted by Gray Brothers, Miley Stewart was recently fired from the Disney Channel and their music label Hollywood Records. The Stewart family decided to stay mum on this, but the rest of the Disney hasn't. And neither have other celebs._

_"We feel that the actions that Disney has made are unfair." Miley's frenemy, Selena Homez, says exclusively to _**US!**

_Demi Lavato, Ashley Tizzdeale, Vanessa Dudgens, Zac Zefron, Corbin Blee, Dylan and Cole Sproose, David Heenrie, Brenda Vocal and the rest of the Hannah Montana cast are among the ones who are quitting Disney and supporting their friend._

_Non-Disney stars who support miss Stewart include Taylor Sweeft, David Arkuleta, Jordin Sparkly, Kelly Larson, Beyonce (!), Jennifer Haniston, Channing Teetum, Shia Beef and many others._

_Do you want to know who DOESN'T support Stewart?_

_Her very own boyfriend Nick Gray and his brothers._

_Wow._

**US!Magazine**

**DISNEY DROPPS (SLUTTY) STEWART, YOUNG TEENS REBEL!**

_It was only a matter of time..._

_Disney Channel has finally decided to end their contract with Slutty Stewart, due to her controversial performance at the TCA 2009. Hmm, though this might be a little rushed move, no one is complaining._

_Ha! Wrong!_

_Stars who support little Stewart include: Me!, Blake Lively, Leighton Meester, Paris Hilton, Amy Adams, Brooke Shields, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Tyra Banks, Ellen DeGeneres, Taylor Swift, OPRAH!, Jay Leno, Rachel Bilson and most of her Disney colleagues._

_Who doesn't support her?_

_Well, this might sound a little surprising, but - the Gray Brothers, Jordan Pruitt and Bridgit Hendler. They are the only people who are sticking with Disney. How rude!_

**PerezHilton**

**DISNEY ENDS WITH STEWART, LOSES MOST OF THEIR STARS**

_Disney Channel, one of the most conservative networks (due to sensitivity of their viewers), fired after her not-so-bad performance at this year's TCA's. Some people, though, reacted really bad to it, and decided to do something about it. And so, lost her job. Also, after an ultimatum given to them by the Head of Disney, many others DC stars decided to leave Disney and support their friend._

_Miley's boyfriend Nick Gray and his brothers, however, turned their backs on her to continue their careers._

_What's next for Miley Stewart then?_

_She will film the final 5 episodes of Hannah Montana before starting to work on her new movie, Wings, which has been picked up by another company. _

_After that, though, we don't know what happens with unfortunate star._

**PeopleMagazine**

***

"Well, these aren't so bad. People are on your side, Miles." her mother tries to soothe her. She fails though, as the tears still pour out of the young girl's eyes. "I'm thankful for that. I just...they..." she tries to talk but breaks down at the almost mention of their names. Her mother understands, and pulls her in another hug. "I am so sorry, Miley. I don't know why Disney is doing this. I really don't."

But Miley does. She knows that Disney doesn't want negative publicity, and if any of their main stars were caught hanging out with her, they would certainly get it. "Look, even Perez is on your side." Miley's mom comments and Miley finally lets out a laugh.

"Yeah. That's pretty cool, I guess." Tish looks at her broken daughter, who did nothing to deserve this. Nothing. She's been thinking for the last couple of hours - should she let Miley stay in business or should they leave somewhere far, where she could spend the last years of her childhood in peace. Unknown to her, Miley's been thinking about that as well. She can't stay in Hollywood, she decides, everything reminds her of them. Maybe she should move far away, to another continent. She would be graduating soon, maybe she could attend one of the prestigous British collages. Her grades are very good, so she probably wouldn't have much problems.

"Mom," she speaks up after a few moments of silence. "Hmm..."

"I want to leave Hollywood." Tish smiles at her daughter and nods. She kisses the teen, and strokes her hair.

"Where do you want to go? Nashville?" Miley shakes her head, knowing very well that paparazzi might search for her there.

"I want to go to college. To Cambridge." she announces and her mother raises her eyebrows. "And what do you want to study there?" Miley shrugs. "I don't know, but I've always admired their colleges. I know I want to study there, that's for sure. The place is beautiful, and the people seem really nice."

Tish nods and seems to be thinking for a minute. "You're graduating in 20 days, which means, we can still apply for a position at Cambridge. But sweetheart, I don't think daddy and I will be able to go with you. We have to take care of Noah and Braison. Maybe Trace and Brandi can go with you." Miley looks sadly at her fingers. "I doubt they'd want that. They both have tours and everything...Mom, what's going to happen with my tour?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to cancel it if you want to go to college." Miley nods in understanding as the last teardrops leave her beautiful blue eyes.

***

**STEWART LEAVING HOLLYWOOD!**

_"My daughter has decided to leave Hollywood in order to find some peace. I will not say where she'll be going, I hope that in this rough time you leave us alone to deal with this privately. We don't know for how long she will be gone, maybe a year, two, maybe forever. She needs some time for herself, and she's not getting that in Hollywood. Once again, we hope you respect our privacy."_

_These are the words of her mother, Tish Stewart, from today's press conference that was held in Los Angeles. _

_Let us remind you - Stewart was fired from Disney because of people who were 'disgusted' and 'offended' by her performance at this year's TCA. _

_And so, as quickly as she'd appeared a few years back, Miley Stewart is gone. _

_Off to a better place._

_P.S. No, she didn't die!_

**MILEY STEWART QUITTING!**

_It's official, boys and girls - teen superstar Miley Stewart is done with acting and singing! Her mom told us this morning:_

_""My daughter has decided to leave Hollywood in order to find some peace. I will not say where she'll be going, I hope that in this rough time you leave us alone to deal with this privately. We don't know for how long she will be gone, maybe a year, two, maybe forever. She needs some time for herself, and she's not getting that in Hollywood. Once again, we hope you respect our privacy."_

_We will, Mrs. Stewart, don't worry. We all here are on Miley's side, and want the best for her. Goodluck Miley, we hope to see you again someday._

"The articles seem nice. Can I read the comments?" two weeks later the future Cambridge student asks her older sister. Brandi nods and gives her her laptop. Miley scrolls down on the and starts reading the comments.

**hailey1001: **wow, i am so sad to hear that! poor miley. she will be missed, i hope she comes back someday.

**julieya: **noooooooooooo! miley, don't gooooooo! :( :(

**oyoyoy: **it was about time.

**iloveemiley** oyoyoy: it's because of people like you, that she's leaving. i hope you're happy now! miley, we love you. best wishes!

**abigaill91: **this is the worst news i've heard in a while.

**ashlee_selena: ** i'm not a fan of hears, but these things that are happening to her...they're awful! i hope she finds some peace and quiet outside of Hollywood. she isn't a bad girl and doesn't deserve all the **** she's getting.

Miley smiles at the lates comment. It is nice knowing that even people who aren't your fans are actually on your side.

**matty: ** :( i love you, miley!

**vanessac: **why, why, why????!!!!

**lillyrosealien: ** this is so depressing! i need some pills!

***

The trio is doing another interview to promote their tour and their album. They sit at a comfortable sofa in presence of the host Dolly Lawrence from the Dolly Lawrence show.

"So, boys, let's start with some controversy." the host says with a smirk. "What is your opinion of Miley Stewart leaving Hollywood?" The brothers look at each other in shock. They haven't heard anything about that. "She-she's leaving Hollywood?" the oldest brother comes to his senses first. Dolly nods and bits her lip. "You haven't heard that? It's all over the news." the boys shake their heads and Nick has a sudden need to put his head in his hands, but shrugs it off.

"Well, now you know. So, what do you think?" Joe gulps before answering the question. "Er, we, I...whatever makes her happy, you know." Nick and Kevin nod in agreement.

"But...aren't you guys her friends? And Nick, aren't you her boyfriend? How come you didn't stick up for her?" The host questions. "Er, you know, uh, we all love her to death and uh, we...It's just that, the career is the most important thing for us right now. We've talked to Miley, she understands." Nick says, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, but, all of other Disney stars gave up their careers to do what's right." Dolly raises her eyebrows at her guests. Blush covers the brothers' faces. It seems like the embarassment has begun.

"What you don't understand is....how easy it is to burn in Hollywood. I-"

"Yes, I do understand this, Kevin. Just like every other Disney star. They've decided to be a better friend, they didn't care about the consequences. And, as I understand, Miley brought you to fame. Is this how you repay her?"

"I-"

"Thank you very much, boys. We'll be right back after the break with one of the most famous country stars in the world. Taylor Sweeft, coming next."

***

"Hello." the voice of her best friend says.

"Hi Tay-Tay." she replies quietly.

"Miles! How are you? I was so worried about you! Are you OK?" she can't help but laugh at her friend.

"I'm fine, thanks Tay. Listen, I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?" an impatient blonde asks.

"I'm going to college."

"Aah, really, where?"

"To Cambridge."

"What?!! But Miles, that's like, on another continent!" She smiles again and bits her lip.

"I know, and I'll miss you, you have no idea how much I'll miss you." Miley exclaims, feeling tears appear in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, baby doll."

"Listen, I don't have any more strenght to call everyone else. Can you tell them the news? Just - be careful. Someone might reveal it to public. And I don't want that."

"Sure. Take care of yourself, darling. When are you going?"

"In a week."

"Ooh, a week. Can wee see each other before? I want to give you a proper goodbye."

"Yeah, but how? You're on tour?"

"I'll take you to the airport." And with that, Miley breaks.

***

Backstage...

"So, this went well." Joe comments as the brothers enter their changing room. Kevin shakes his head. "I can't believe how...stupid we are."

"Dude, we're not stupid. The host asked us some stupid questions, that's all. We did what's best for us." Nick comments, shrugging. Joe raises his eyebrows, looking quite surprised. "Nick, do you even hear yourself? Can you imagine how Miley must be feeling right now? How much we hurt her?"

He can, but he doesn't want to think about it. He just wants to forget. Everything would be much easier that way. He notices his brothers' bewildered expressions, he himself knows how rude and heartless he sounded moments ago, but it's better this way.

He hopes Miley finds a true happiness someday, wherever she's going. His heart is aching, he loves her too much. But Nick knows that this is for the best. He doesn't know what true love is yet, he's not even 17 yet for god's sake! And if she was a good friend, she'd be happy for him and his career. He always was proud of hers, now it's time for them to shine.

***

One week later....

Clothes - packed.

Laptop - packed.

Shoes - packed.

Make-up - packed.

Books - packed.

Brandi - needs to see.

In the last couple of weeks, Stewart family finally arranged all the details about Miley's moving to UK. They found a nice apartment, where she will be living with Brandi and her boyfriend Sam.

"Brandi, you done?" Miley asks her sister, entering her room. Brandi looks around her almost empty room for the last time before nodding and going downstairs with her sister.

"Taylor's here!" their mother's voice rings from the doorstep and Miley rans down the stars as fast as she cans. She sees her blonde friend standing in the hallway and she jumps on her, hugging Taylor as tightly as possible.

**An: **_New story! Yay! I hope you forgive me for not updating TOSOM and posting this, but I just had this idea stuck inside my head and had to write it. So, what do you think? Good, bad? Oh, and sorry about the lame last names. Haha. Also, I don't know if I'll post the second chapter before school starts which is on September 7th, as I'll be focusing on finishing TOSOM. :) Oh,and this is a support Miley fic. I still can't believe how many people started calling her slut after that performance. Meh. Anyway, enough blabbing, REVIEW?_


	2. Chapter 2

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**Summary: **

**Disney decides to end Miley's contract after her controversial performance at the 2009's TCA. She suddenly finds herself in the messy world full with mean paparazzi, even meaner reporters and backstabbing friends, who are forced to choose between their careers and her. Niley, Jaylor! Two years later, she is building her career again, and becoming insanely popular. Especially among the adults and older teens. What happens when they see each other again?**

**AN: OMG, 42 reviews for the first chapter?!! You guys are AMAZING! I love each and every one of you. Yes, I know this story is a bit unrealistic, but it's based on one of my dreams and...in the end, this is fan fiction, which story is completely realistic? Once again, thank you so much for all your reviews. I must apologize for not updating for so long. School is being awfully annoying...  
**

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

_Chapter 2: The Comeback_

4 years later

Miley enters her apartment with a sigh. Another long and exhausting day in the studio. Yes, the studio. You see, Miley is finally prepared to come back and face all the people who doubted her, who backstabbed her, who hurt her... For the last four years she's been working really hard, but not on her music. No, she rather focused on her studying and last month, she finally graduated at the University of Cambridge. And now she can focus on the thing she loves the most - music. She's been working especially hard lately, with some of the greatest music producers in the world. Her new album will be different than her older ones, both in terms of length and quality. The songs she's been working on are fun, catchy and more her. Four years ago, she was supposed to release an EP, but it never came out, due to her leaving Disney and Hollywood Records. This EP will be released with her new album, the concept of it very similar to Hannah Montana: Meet Miley Cyrus. This time, in the CD box will be two CDs, one CD full with her new songs, and the other one featuring six songs that were supposed to be released back in 2009, and it will be all her.

Miley walks into her living room, turning the lights on. The apartment is still the same, it never changed. Not even when Brandi married Sam and moved back to USA. Miley heads over to the bathroom, and looks at herself in the mirror. She's changed so much in the past couple of years. Her hair is blond and wavy, but a little shorter than it used to be, as she's not wearing extensions anymore. Her body has developed too - her legs are even more long, and the curves have filled her just in the right places. She turns around and faces a rather large bathtub. Miley smiles. This is the place where most of her songs were conceived. She turns the water on and starts stripping. There's a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

***

_A week passed and Miley is now bussier than ever. Her album is coming out in less than a month (in the UK) and she still has to pick her first single. Miley's first tasks today - interviews with OK and Hello magazines. Later today, she has to grab her bags and fly to the place called California, where she'll be staying until her album comes out._

***

"Hello, Miley. My name is Susan Miller, I'm here to interview you." A woman in her mid-thirties greets her in the entrance of one of the most expensive hotels in London. Miley smiles at her and shakes her hand. "Come on, we have reserved a special room where the interview and the photoshoot will be held." Miley follows the reporter into the room, and as the doors close behind them, Miley starts questioning her decision. 'Do I really want to get back to his?'

"Please, sit down." Susan points to the big red couch, placed in the middle of the room. Miley takes a seat and crosses her legs. Susan sits at the chair on the opposite site and takes a notebook and a pen out of her beg.

"Are we ready?" Miley takes a deep breath and nods. This is going to be FUN!

"OK, Miley, first of all...Where have you been for the last four years?"

**"Well, I've been here in England, studying history and english on the University of Cambridge."**

"As I understand, you are now finished with college, am I right?"

**"Yes. I graduated a couple of months ago."**

"How come you decided to come back to the business?"

Miley bits her lip, not knowing what to answer.

**"I just...I missed music. Music used to be a big part of my life, and when I left Hollywood I thought I would be leaving it forever and that I won't miss it at all...Guess I was wrong."**

"Have you heard from your friends?"

**"Yes, I'm still frequently talking with Vanessa, Zac, Ashley, Corbin, Emily and Mitchel."**

"What about the others?"

**"I've decided not to tell everyone where I was. Some of them know the people who hurt me and who caused me to leave Hollywood in the first place, and I don't know if they were able to keep this quiet."**

"You were running away from someone?"

**"Oh, no. Not at all. I just wanted some privacy and, as those people were on the peak of their career, so I rather cut chords."**

"Wasn't it painful for you, though?"

**"Very painful. But I knew I had to do it, I didn't want to risk their careers. Obviously, they made them happy and I didn't want to see them suffer."**

"You are 21 now, do you still believe in things that you believed in 4 years ago?"

**"Yes, I do. Most of them, at least."**

"What can you tell us about your new album?"

**"My new album is called 20/20: The Time Of Our Lives. Basically, there are twenty songs on the album, and I'm 20 right now, so that explains the first part of the name. The second part is the name of my EP, which was supposed to be released years ago. It's released as a bonus CD and I'm really excited about it. The songs on this album are much different than my previous ones. There still are a few catchy pop songs, but there also are songs in which you can see my improvement in writing and singing. I hope people enjoy this album, because my main target aren't kids and teens anymore and I've really worked super hard on this album."**

***

For the next couple of hours she sits on the plane, anxiously waiting to see her family. She hasn't seen them in a while; they are all really busy with their lives, there was barely time for them to visit her. They usually visited once or twice a year, just before Christmas. It wasn't a long gathering, but it was still something. Miley sighs and looks out of the window. The heights have always scared her, but somehow, sitting next to window on a plane isn't so scary. **(AN: MY experience. xD) **Her eyes start closing and a few minutes later she is asleep, lost in the perfect land.

Twelve hours later, Miley is finally out and free, enjoying the warm Californian sun. Her car is already waiting for her at the entrance of LAX airport, and as she hops in it, she bits her lip and smiles. This shall be fun.

She stands on the porch, her feet suddenly glued to the floor. 'What if they don't want her here anymore?', she wonders. Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea after all. 'No', she shakes her head, 'I'm here and I'm going through this. If they don't want me back, fine, but I can still try.' Miley takes a deep breath and softly knocks on the wooden door. Everything is still for a few moments before someone finally opens the door. Miley smiles as she comes face to face with her mother.

"Mommy!" she yells like a child and throws herself in her mother's arms. A smile graces her mother's face at the sight of her daughter and she wraps her arms around Miley. "I've missed you." Miley exclaims as warm tears escape her ocean blue eyes. "I've missed you too, baby doll." Her mother replies as they pull away. "You look so beautiful, so grown up." Tish says as she caresses her daughter's cheek. "Come on in, everyone's waiting for you." The duo enters the house and Miley finally feels like home. The pictures on the walls of their hallway, the smell, everything…

"We're here. You ready?" Miley nods as her mother opens the door. Everything that was previously going on in the room stops. The faces of her dad, her brothers, her sisters and many other family friends are staring at her and suddenly, she doesn't feel confident anymore, and all of her insecurities and shyness appear once again.

"Hi." An unusually quiet voice speaks up.

"Miley!" her older sister Brandi yells and stands up to hug her. The rest of the family follows her moves and soon Miley is in the middle, her body embraced by more than 10 hands.

Her room hasn't changed at all since she left. The posters of Taylor, Demi, Selena, Mandy and _them_ are still on her walls, her bed is still on the same place as it was before, her table and chairs as well. The only thing that has changed is her closet, which is now empty. 'It won't stay that way for too long." Miley says as her eyes move towards 5 large suitcases, standing next to her bed. First things first though, she decides and goes over to her table, where her beloved old laptop is. She turns it on and clicks on the Mozilla Firefox link.

She types her name in search engine and waits for the results to show.

THE BITCH IS BACK! SLUTTY STEWART PLANNING A COMEBACK WITH A NEW ALBUM!

Perez Hilton

She opens the page, rolling her eyes at the rude blogger and bits her lip.

The title appears again and Miley scrolls down to see what else he wrote about her.

It's been almost 4 years since we've last heard about her and now she's back with different look and new album. She hasn't announced her new single yet, but we have a hunch that it's going to be something powerful.

Welcome back Miss. Stewart! You were certainly missed.

Miley exits the PerezHilton page and just when she is about to open a new page, someone knocks on her door and she turns around on her chair, yelling 'Come In'.

"Hi Miles," her younger brother enters the room. "Braison, what's up?" she asks, giving him one of her famous grins.

"Nothing much," he shrugs, sitting on her bed, "I just came to see how you're doing. I see you still haven't unpacked."

"I am not in the mood." She laughs, standing up and walking towards him. She sits next to him on her bed and sighs.

"Would you be? Just look at that. The thought of unpacking sickens me. I might unpack one suitcase tonight but that's it. I am way to tired to do the rest." Braison nods. A couple of minutes pass in a comfortable silence, before Miley speaks up again.

"What's new with you, though? Any girlfriends?" Braison blushes. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." More blush covers his face and Miley can't help but laugh."Ooh, tell me all about it."

***

"**Next on E! Remember this girl?"** A picture of a 16-year old Miley covers the screen and the three brothers immediately turn their attention to the TV.

"Guess what? She's back! Even though you might not recognize her, since her hair is much shorter and blonde! Her album comes out in about a month and we have an exclusive interview with her! First single will be out some time next week, but what is it? Find out when we return."

The youngest of three brothers stares at the screen, his mouth hanging open. Joe and Kevin look at each other in surprise, not believing what they just heard.

"**Welcome back to E! News! Four years ago, she was fired from Disney Channel because of her controversial performance at Teen Choice Awards. For four years, we didn't hear a word about her, and now, as Perez Hilton and E! exclusively report, Miley Stewart is back. With new album, new haircut, new friends and boyfriend perhaps? Find out what Miley told us in this interview.**

**RS: Miley, it's so good to see you again. You were definitely missed. Are you glad to be back?**

Camera switches to Miley and the boys' mouths are even more open than they were a couple of minutes ago.

'Wow, she's so pretty', suddenly crosses Nick's mind.

**MS: I definitely am glad to back in the music business. I've missed making music and I'm glad I got the new opportunity.**

**RS: I know most of your friends of Disney Channel supported you and even gave up their own shows. What do you think of that?**

**MS: I am grateful for that. I honestly had no idea so many of them would actually do that, and…It just amazes me how supportive they were. I would like to thank each and every one of them for their loyalty and support. I honestly don't think I would be OK without them. One thing I'm also grateful is that they got another chance with people who treat them better than Disney executives. I would've died if just one of them lost everything because of me.**

**RS: But it wasn't your fault, was it? There was absolutely nothing wrong with that performance.**

**MS: Honestly, I don't think there was anything wrong or controversial about it. People these days are way oversensitive.**

**RS: There are a few people who didn't support you, though. The Gray brothers for instance. How do you feel about them?**

**MS: I feel alright, honestly. It's their choice. I don't blame them. I'm not going to force anyone to support me. Like I said, I don't think I would be OK if anyone lost their careers because of me.**

**RS: Are you still in touch with them?**

**MS: No, they still have contracts with Disney, which is pretty pathetic if you ask me.**

**RS: Why?**

**MS: They're all over twenty. I'm going to be 21 soon, it's just…I don't know. I guess I thought they'd move on after a couple of years to something more mature.**

**RS: Who are your best friends now?**

**MS: My closest friends are Taylor, Demi, Selena, Brenda, Dylan, Debby and Cole.**

**RS: Where's Mandy?**

**MS: Mandy moved away and we just…drifted apart, I guess.**

**RS: And where have you been for the last couple of years?**

**MS: In England.**

**RS: What did you do there?**

**MS: I studied and graduated.**

**RS: Very nice, miss Miley. Very nice. **

**MS: Thank you.**

**RS: Are you staying permanently here in L.A. or are you just here to promote your album?**

**MS: I have no idea. (Laughter) At first I thought I was going to stay here just until my album comes out, but when I saw my family…I just don't know anymore.**

**RS: Well, we hope to see more of you. Now, tell us something about your new album. **

**MS: Well, it's a more mature one, obviously. There are twenty songs on the album. I wrote most of them and they are definitely different. This is definitely not an album for kids. It is more for older teenagers and adults and I have to say I'm pretty proud of it. I think it's my best one yet, but we'll see if critics and fans agree. (Haha)**

**RS: When is the first single coming out?**

**MS: Soon, very soon. I'm still in the process of deciding which should be my first single. Most of the songs on the album can be singles so I have a real trouble in deciding.**

**RS: Are there any songs about the certain Gray brother?**

**MS: Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to listen to it.**

**RS: Girl, stop the teasing.**

**MS: Hahaha.**

**RS: What is your favorite song on the album?**

**MS: Please don't ask me that. They're all my babies. I love them all equally.**

**RS: As I understand, the album will also feature a bonus CD.**

**MS: Yes. You see, four years ago I was supposed to release an EP called The Time Of Our Lives. This CD will be now like a bonus CD because I wanted people to hear that EP. I'm really proud of it as well, and I would be devastated if people didn't get the chance to hear it.**

**RS: Did you write any songs on that EP?**

**MS: No, but I think it turned out pretty well. I don't think I would be able to write such powerful songs as 'When I Look At You' and 'Obsessed' are.**

**RS: I cannot wait, I'm telling you. I will definitely be picking up a copy.**

**MS: Thank you so much. I definitely appreciate it.**

**RS: I wanna ask you something that everyone's wondering. Are you dating someone?**

**MS: No, I am not. I'm single and enjoying it. **

**RS: So, you are NOT looking for a boyfriend?**

**MS (laughs): No Ryan, I am definitely not looking for a boyfriend.**

**RS: And your mom?**

**MS: Seriously Ryan, again?! Dude, you're forty and still single. Stop obsessing over my mum and go find yourself a wife.**

**RS: Thank you Miley, it's great to see you again.**

**MS: Haha. No problem. You too.**

**RS: Don't forget to pick up Miley's new album 20/20: The Time Of Our Lives next month!**

Joe turns the television off and looks at his brothers. Nick is still staring at the screen, as if he was a zombie. Kevin is biting his lip and shaking his head in disappointment. 'She must've gone through a lot.'

"Nick, you okay man?" Joe's voice interrupts his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm just…surprised to see her again. She looks different." He smiles widely as he remembers her laughter. "I'm so glad she's doing OK." He whispers to himself.

He missed her, a lot. He never told anyone about it, but he still loves her and misses her every day of his life. He knows he was an idiot, but he can do nothing to change that. Tears form in his eyes when he thinks about the fact that he lost her. That she's not his anymore and probably never will be.

But no, he cannot dwell on the past anymore.

He has a new life and he has to make some other people happy.

***

He needs to hear her, though. He needs to hear her voice, even if it's just for one second. He doesn't want to, he's desperately trying to move on, but the need inside of him can't let him live without hearing her voice.

How long it's been since the last time he heard that angelic voice, the last time he saw that perfect smile, the last time he kissed those lips.

He picks up his cell-phone from his desk and dials the familiar number, hoping she hasn't changed it.

He doesn't hear anything for a few moments, before she finally picks up.

"Hello." Nick closes his eyes in despair, wanting nothing more than to be with her, to be close to her. He breathes in deeply.

"Hello?" she repeats again, feeling a bit stupid. She hears someone breathing on the other line, but who could it be?

His breathing is getting deeper and deeper, louder and louder.

"OK, whoever you are, you are scaring me. If you wanted to talk to me, why don't you?"

Miley. Her name almost escapes his lips as tears form in his eyes. How could he be so stupid? How could he let her go just like that? How come he never realized how much he needs her until now?

He needs her like he needs air, he needs her like he needs warmth and safety…He needs her more than anything else.

He finishes the call, his heart pumping rapidly, and he closes his eyes, hoping that pain that he's feeling would just go away.

His heart is breaking, piece by piece, as the tears start pouring out of his eyes.

***

"Taylor!" Miley embraces her best friend. "Miles, I've missed you so much." Taylor hugs her firmly, kissing her forehead. "You've changed…" she exclaims a few moments later as the girls pull away. "You look totally different." Miley raises her eyebrows. "Different in a good or bad way?" Taylor rolls her eyes and hits her friend playfully.

"Good way, of course." Miley smiles and hugs her once again. "You look so pretty, Tay."

"Thanks." Taylor blushes, feeling a bit self-conscious. "I'm so happy you're back." Taylor exclaims. Miley nods. "It feels great to be back. I haven't seen you in a while. You're my best friend and I…it was difficult without you." A few tears leave her eyes as Taylor takes her hand in hers.

"Well, now you're back and we are going to have so much fun! We can have one of those movie nights and we can call the other girls too. Ooh, and we can have pajama parties and make each other's hair…Oh, and…." Miley can't help but laugh at Taylor's crazy ideas. She always was the crazier one, but that's what she loves about her.

Other girls are more serious, and even though she loves them to death, no one can replace Taylor as her number 1 BFF.

**AN: Here's the part where I need your help. I'm going to post the official tracklisting of Miley's album, and you guys are going to help me decide which song should be her first single in USA & UK? Basically, two songs need to be singles. Yes, I am aware that these songs belong to other artists, but just pretend that they're Miley's or just have the same title. Can you guys do that for me? Haha. :)**

**Here it is:**

01. IT'S ALRIGHT, IT'S OK  
02. HERE WE GO AGAIN  
03. THE SHOW  
04. IF I WERE A BOY  
05. BATTLEFIELD  
06. SOLO  
GOOD KIND  
08. ONE STEP AT A TIME  
09. WAKING UP IN VEGAS  
10. RUN  
11. COOL  
12. POTENTIAL BREAK-UP SONG  
13. BETTER IN TIME  
14. SHE'LL NEVER BE ME  
15. WHEN YOU'RE GONE  
16. FALLIN FOR YOU  
17. I DO NOT HOOK UP  
18. BUBBLY  
19. MAMA DO  
20. I'M YOURS

+ BONUS TRACK (EUROPEAN COUNTRIES ONLY): MANOS AL AIRE

**Also, the official tracklisting of her EP is:**

1. PARTY IN THE USA  
2. OBSESSED  
3. THE TIME OF OUR LIVES  
4. KICKING AND SCREAMING  
5. WHEN I LOOK ATYOU  
6. TALK IS CHEAP

**Before The Storm is excluded for, well, obvious reasons. ;) And I mixed up the tracklisting on her EP so it wouldn't seem too real to someone. Haha.**

**Anyhow, please vote and review. Here's an example on how to vote:**

**REVIEW...**

**blablabla...**

**UK S: **_13. Better In Time_

**USA S: **_17. I Do Not Hook Up_

**For those who are interested, here are the artists that perform these songs in 'real life'.**

01. IT'S ALRIGHT, IT'S OK **Ashley Tisdale**  
02. HERE WE GO AGAIN **Demi Lovato**  
03. THE SHOW **Lenka**  
04. IF I WERE A BOY **Beyonce**  
05. BATTLEFIELD **Jordin Sparks**  
06. SOLO **Demi Lovato**  
GOOD KIND **The Wreckers**  
08. ONE STEP AT A TIME **Jordin Sparks**  
09. WAKING UP IN VEGAS **Katy Perry**  
10. RUN **Leona Lewis**  
11. COOL **Gwen Stefani**  
12. POTENTIAL BREAK-UP SONG **Aly & AJ**  
13. BETTER IN TIME **Leona Lewis**  
14. SHE'LL NEVER BE ME **Britney Spears**  
15. WHEN YOU'RE GONE **Avril Lavigne**  
16. FALLIN FOR YOU **Colbie Caillat**  
17. I DO NOT HOOK UP **Kelly Clarkson**  
18. BUBBLY **Colbie Caillat**  
19. MAMA DO **Pixie Lott**  
20. I'M YOURS **Jason Mraz**

**And if interested in finding out when the next chapters of my stories will be out, follow me on twitter:**

/obsessed91


	3. Reminder

**FORBIDDEN LOVE A/N:**

Hey guys, this is just a short reminder to review and VOTE for the songs that should be Miley's singles in USA & the UK.

Choices are:

IT'S ALRIGHT, IT'S OK  
02. HERE WE GO AGAIN  
03. THE SHOW  
04. IF I WERE A BOY  
05. BATTLEFIELD  
06. SOLO  
GOOD KIND  
08. ONE STEP AT A TIME  
09. WAKING UP IN VEGAS  
10. RUN  
11. COOL  
12. POTENTIAL BREAK-UP SONG  
13. BETTER IN TIME  
14. SHE'LL NEVER BE ME  
15. WHEN YOU'RE GONE  
16. FALLIN FOR YOU  
17. I DO NOT HOOK UP  
18. BUBBLY  
19. MAMA DO  
20. I'M YOURS

You can only vote ONCE, so if you already have, I thank you. 

I'm also doing this to encourage you to review more! It's not that I'm not happy with the number of the reviews I got, because 13 reviews are amazing, honestly…It's just that the first chapter got 42(!) and the second only 13. Usually the number goes up, doesn't it?

Anyway, I'm updating two of my other stories today, or at least this weekend…

I still have a fever which is terrible…Haha. But then again, I shouldn't be bothering you with this.

Anyhow, thank you guys so much for everything!


	4. Chapter 3

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**Summary: **

**Disney decides to end Miley's contract after her controversial performance at the 2009's TCA. She suddenly finds herself in the messy world full with mean paparazzi, even meaner reporters and backstabbing friends, who are forced to choose between their careers and her. Niley, Jaylor! Two years later, she is building her career again, and becoming insanely popular. Especially among the adults and older teens. What happens when they see each other again?**

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

_Chapter 3: First Single's & Video Shoots, Meetings & Goodbye's, Promises & Lies_

"You know, Miley. You should re-open your twitter account." Taylor says as they exit Miley's house. "Why?"

Because…You've got an album to promote and your single will be out in a week! It doesn't have to be a personal one, it can be just like Jon – " Miley takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, not wanting to hear their name. "I-I'm sorry, Miley, I didn't…"

Miley smiles at her and shakes her head. "I know you didn't. Let's just…keep going, OK? I'll think about it later." Taylor nods. "Sure."

* * *

That night, Miley sits at her computer, debating whether or not she should take Taylor's advice. It might be a good idea to re-open it and it would definitely be easier to stay in contact with fans and promote her album, but will it be worth it?

'I can always close my account again.'

She moves the arrow towards the sign in button and begins entering her e-mail and password. Once she's done, she clicks on Sign-In Again, and goes to her options to re-open her account.

**mileystewart **hey guys, guess who's back?

She notices she's not following anyone so she starts searching:

JohnCMayer

PerezHilton

taylorswift13

RyanSeacrest

TheBrandiStewart

TraceStewart

ddlovato

paramore

Mr_Cowell

JimCarrey

CodyLinley7

selenagomez

david_henrie

yelyahwilliams

kendrawilkinson

tyrabanks

jessemccartney

lindsaylohan

ItsChelseaStaub

mattpro13

adammshankman

heyitsnicolea

therealjordin

colbiecaillat

corbinbleu

katherinemcphee

coldplay

themandymoore

johnshanks1

ladygaga

britneyspears

paulaabdul

aplusk

78violet

nicolerichie

laurenconrad

emilyosment

mitchelmusso

rustyrockets

katyperry

ashleytisdale

thedebbyryan

ashsimpsonwentz

petewentz

mandyjiroux

theellenshow

'Phew, that's enough for now' she decides. Miley presses the home button and checks the number of her followers.

"Aah!" she yells as she reads the number. "1055 followers in…ten minutes? That's insane!"

**MileyStewart **oh my god, you guys are amazing! Thanks for all the support. Love, miley.

She goes to check her replies.

**Ashleica **mileystewart is back! Woo.

**KatyPerry **Wow, my buddy mileystewart finally decided to re-join us! How nice of you, smiles. J Welcome back, my dear.

**PerezHilton **MILEY STEWART IS BACK ON TWITTER! Stalk her here mileystewart . Welcome back, bb. 3

Miley stares at the screen for a moment or two, before she finally decides to enter the address:

.com/graybrothers

She stares at their page, not knowing what to do next. Should she add them? No. Should she tweet them? Definitely not. Should she block them? Miley thinks about that option for a few seconds, but decides not to. What is she doing here then?

She goes back to her homepage and tweets:

**MileyStewart **info about the new album coming soon!

* * *

"Miley, wake up! You have an interview in an hour." Her mother's voice whispers in her ear. "Five more minutes, mom." Miley groans and puts a pillow over her head. Her mother laughs and takes the pillow from her. "Come on, Miles, you don't want to be late for this interview, do you?" Miley groans again and opens her eyes. "No, but…Ugh, fine."

"When you're ready go downstairs. Breakfast's ready." Tish says before leaving the room. Miley slowly gets off the bed, muttering: "I seriously need Starbucks right now."

She goes to her large closet and picks out her outfit for the interview. White tights, a simple red shirt and a pair of her favorite black boots.

"There she is, ladies and gentlemen! Miley Stewart!" She suddenly finds herself standing in front of the large audience and feels a bit nervous. It has been way too long. The audience claps loudly and Miley blushes.

"Come on, Miley. Take a seat." Miley seats next to Ellen and smiles. "Wow, I must say…I am really glad you are back. You were missed by many of us."

"Thank you. I must say it's good to be back. I…Music was a huge part of my life and leaving it was probably the hardest decision I've ever made." Ellen smiles sympathetically at her. "But now you're back. For good?"

Miley nods. "Yeah, I think so. You can never tell anything for sure, but I think so."

"And the new album comes out in…"

"About a month. The first single is out this weekend."

"And you'll be performing it today, on our show."

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?" Miley laughs. "A bit, you know…It's been a while since my last performance."

"What is the name of the song?"

"Well, I was planning on posting it on twitter, but…" Ellen smiles. "Oh, yeah, you've got your twitter account back!" Miley nods and smiles. "How come?"

She bits her lip. "To be honest, Taylor convinced me to re-open it."

"Taylor as in Taylor Swift?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you girls are still friends?" a surprised Ellen asks. "Yeah, best friends."

"That's great, how your friendship is still strong."

"Taylor's…She's been through everything with me and I couldn't be more thankful for her." Miley agrees.

"Now, back to the song…You were planning on singing it here but posting the title tomorrow on twitter? I-I don't understand your logic." a confused host jokingly asks.

"Haha. To be honest, neither do I sometimes." They laugh.

"What if I beg, huh? Would you tell me then?" Ellen asks. Miley puts a finger under her chin, pretending to think. After a minute, she shakes her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh, come on Miley! Be nice." Miley rolls her eyes. "I can't, I'm sorry." Ellen sighs in defeat. "Oh well, at least I tried. Answer me this then – is there anyone special in your life right now?"

"Yeah, my friends and family."

"OK, that's not…that's not what I meant, but alright. Moving on…Can you at least tell us the name of your album?"

"Yeah, it's called 20/20: The Time Of Our Lives."

"Pretty interesting title."

"Yeah."

The audience laughs.

"OK, ladies and gentleman! Here it is, Miley Stewart performing her first single off her next album 20/20: The Time Of Our Lives!"

_You told me  
There's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

_  
No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

"Wow! That was just, wow! Amazing song, Miley! You wrote it, am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Is this song about your ex-boyfriend Nick Gray?" Ellen asks and Miley's eyes widen. She suddenly bursts into laughter, unable to stop herself. Once she calms down, she smiles at Ellen.

"Whoa Ellen, you're…You're…I have no idea what to say!" she laughs. "Yes or no? It's a simple question, Miley."

"I am not answering that. The song is about no one in particular. It's just a simple hate song. Who says hate songs need to be about someone?" The audience joins the host and her guest in laughter.

"OK, so technically…It's not really a hate song, it's more of a bye-bye song, but whatever." Ellen looks at her strangely.

"How can you write a 'bye-bye' song about…no one."

"I can! I really can! The songs is about my…friend's cat" Everyone laughs. "I swear, that cat never liked me! And now that she's gone, I can finally express my feelings."

"But isn't your friend hurt?" Miley shakes her head. "Nah, she hated the cat too."

* * *

"Oh wow. That was funny as hell." Joe exclaims as he and his brothers finish watching Miley's interview on Ellen. "Totally. 'Nah, she hated the cat too.' And that question about Nick? Too funny." Kevin and Joe laugh. Nick stares at the screen for a few moments before turning to his brothers and glaring at them. "What exactly is funny in that interview?" He spats. "Gee, someone's on their period." Joe mumbles. "I heard that!" Nick glares at him again.

"Well, good! You were supposed to!" Joe replies and walks out of the room. "Can you believe him?" Nick asks Kevin. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly think there was anything funny in that interview?"

. "Er, hell yeah!" Kevin laughs and walks out of the room too.

"Ugh." Nick sighs and goes towards his computer. He logs in and searches…

* * *

**MileyStewart: **Had a great day with theellenshow ! Thank you so much for everything!

**MileyStewart: **I hope you guys liked the song! The name of the song is 'It's Alright, It's OK' and it will be available on itunes tomorrow!!!

**MileyStewart: **I'm so excited! Once again, thank you so much for all of the support! I can't believe I already have 400,000 followers and it's only been a day! I love you.

* * *

He smiles at her tweets. She's always been a little crazy, but that's what he loved about her. Her and all the craziness that came with her. He still does. But he knows she's gone. He knows she'll never take him back. He knows he acted like a fool.

His mouse keeps moving around that follow sign. Should he? Would she block him? But maybe she won't even realize he's following her. She can't possibly know…She's going to have more than 500,000 followers by tomorrow.

So Nick decides to follow her, not even thinking what press might say. He just wants to know what she's up to.

* * *

The next day, Miley wakes up pretty early. She immediately grabs her Blackberry and logs in to her twitter account.

**MileyStewart **Video shooting! Yay, fun! Starbucks first, though. Way too early for me.

She gets dressed and runs towards her house, driving herself to Starbucks as fast as she can. On her way out, she bumps into someone, which causes her to fall and her coffee spills all over her outfit.

"Shit."

"I am so sorry, miss." A familiar voice says. She looks up and finds herself right in front of Joe Gray, one of three people who turned their backs on her when she needed them the most.

"Miley?"

"Joe." She spats his name as if it were venom.

"I-I….here, let me help you." He gives her a hand, but she just ignores it. "I don't need your help." She says coldly, slowly standing up.

"I am really sorry, Miley. I-I'll pay for the cleaning. I wasn't looking where I was going and…" Miley rolls her eyes. How can you shut this dude up?

10 hours, 54 minutes and 19 seconds later, Miley finally enters her house. She immediately smells something yummy coming from the kitchen, so she decides to go there first. When she enters the kitchen though, she immediately regrets her decision. There they are, her older sister and her husband, in a passionate game of lip locking. Behind them, dinner is cooking, but they obviously aren't paying attention to that.

Miley clears her throat and the duo finally pulls away.

"You guys want to burn the house down?" Miley points towards the stove. Brandi and Sam blush and Miley laughs, rolling her eyes at them.

"I'm going to take a shower. Make sure that when I come back nothing's on fire, kay?" she winks at them and leaves, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with meeeeeeee?" Miley sings as she enters her room. She grabs her laptop from her desk and crashes onto the bed.

**MileyStewart **had an exhausting day & is really tired. What are you guys up to? How do you like my single?

She decides to check her latest followers and almost chokes as she comes to one named **Nick Gray**. 'It can't be him. There's tons of Nick Gray's in USA. Plus, does he even have his own twitter?' She clicks on his page and her mouth drops as she realizes that it's really him. 'Why is he following me?'

**AN: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, everyone! Thank you for your amazing reviews, I love every single one of them! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, the next one will definitely be longer. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**Also: check out my youtube account (.com/user/xoxogossipgirltihs) & twitter (.com/mickxmilkxniley) :)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**Summary: **

**Disney decides to end Miley's contract after her controversial performance at the 2009's TCA. She suddenly finds herself in the messy world full with mean paparazzi, even meaner reporters and backstabbing friends, who are forced to choose between their careers and her. Niley, Jaylor! Two years later, she is building her career again, and becoming insanely popular. Especially among the adults and older teens. What happens when they see each other again?**

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

_Chapter 4: Jump Then Fall Into My Arms (Again)_

**Miley's POV**

Should I follow him back? Definitely not. That would mean I forgave him for the pain he had caused me. I'm still not ready to let go of that. He hasn't even apologized yet, for God's sake!

I click on the reply button to see the reactions from my fans. I read my replies for a couple of minutes and when I'm finally finished, I almost collapse. They all love it! I sigh in content and a smile appears on my face.

This was not what I was expecting but I am more than happy with their reaction. I let out a loud scream, not caring if anyone heard me.

MileyStewart Hey Miley! Love your new single! Good job. Can't wait for the album. Love, Nick.

He takes a deep breath as his tweet is published. He doubts she will reply but he can hope, right? At least she will know how sorry he is. Maybe.

His situation is complicated. No one can understand him. He doesn't expect them too, though. He's acted like a jerk in the past. The person he cared the most about, he still does, got hurt because of his childish behavior. He now realizes that fame and fans don't matter as long as you have the one you love next to you. He doesn't care about his career anymore. He's sick of it, actually. He needs a break. His songs are not as good as they used to be and he knows the fans can feel it too.

Her eyes widen as she notices her latest reply. Love, Nick?! What the hell is wrong with that boy? He doesn't love her, he doesn't care about her at all! She clicks on his profile, presses the follow button and opens the DM window.

_What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you lie so publicly about your feelings? You should be ashamed of yourself. Doing everything just to get good PR. Lots of hate, Miley._

She sends the message and sighs. What is his problem? Because he obviously has one. Why would he send her that tweet? She stands up from her chair and goes downstairs. She enters the kitchen and walks towards the fridge, opening it and picking up a bottle of juice. She then grabs a clean glass from the counter and pours the juice into the glass. She takes a bowl of chips from the table and carries it all back upstairs.

She closes the door with her foot and hurries to her desk, placing the juice and the chips onto it. She sits on her chair and her eyes move back to the computer screen. She notices she has one new direct message. Her heart thumps as she slowly opens it.

_Hello to you too, Miles. : ) How do you know I was lying? I really do think you that's a great song. And…I really do love you._

She snorts and rolls her eyes. Is this a joke? Because if it is, it's a pretty cruel one. She decides to reply him again, only this time, she'll be a lot nicer. She realizes she's not going to get anywhere by yelling at him over twitter.

_Because that's what you always do. Hah, funny joke!_

She only has to wait for a few seconds before his reply arrives.

_Miley, I'm serious. This is not a joke. I love your single and I love you. I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth. I need to see you. Can we meet soon?_

Well, that surprised her. Meeting him would not be a good idea. Then again, she has to meet him SOMEDAY. So better sooner than later, no?

_If we have to. _

This is all she says to him. A few minutes later, Nick's reply arrives.

_Tomorrow. Noon. Our spot?_

Her eyes widen at the mention of their spot. This definitely is not a good idea. She knows how easily she can give in to him just by looking him in the eyes, especially at their spot. But maybe, just maybe, it will be worth it. Maybe, just maybe, he's changed. Maybe, just maybe…

_Fine. I have to go now. Another interview. See you tomorrow._

She logs off and leaves her computer. Miley goes to her closet and searches for the perfect outfit for her Jay Leno interview. She finds a short puffy black skirt which flatters her legs, a creamy top that fits her perfectly and her favorite blue bolero. She also picks up a pair of her favorite Jimmy Choo heels from her 'shoe closet' and throws it all onto her bed. She takes off her clothes and walks towards her bathroom. She enters the bathroom, locking the door behind her and jumps into the shower, letting the hot water cover her whole body as her mind goes back to her ex-lover.

_It's alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry…_

She finishes her performance with a smile and bows to the audience, before making her way towards Jay. He greets her at his desk, hugging her tightly and offering her to sit. She sits onto the warm couch and smiles.

"Wow Miley, that was some performance!" she laughs as the audience cheers. "Thank you so much!"

Jay grins as he notices the famous grin appear on Miley's face. She's been long for too long. She's a talented girl and he can see clearly she's missed this business just as much as her fans have missed her.

"You're performing one more song tonight. Is it going to be your second single?" she shrugs and teases: "Maaaybeeeee." Everyone laughs.

"You're such a tease, Miley. Has anyone told you that before?" Miley nods and laughs. "Yep."

"Let me guess, it was an ex-boyfriend." The audience screams in laughter.

"Indeed."

"How are your fans liking your first single?" Miley smiles proudly. "They love it, actually! I've only gotten positive feedback so far. Last time I checked it was number 3 on iTunes, so that's fantastic! I just want to say thanks to everyone who bought the copy. You guys are amazing!"

Jay nodded. "Thank you, thank you! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I bought a copy too! Now onto a serious matter. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Miley shakes her head, smiling.

"What about those pictures of you and your Last Song co-star, Liam Hemsworth?" Miley laughs. "Oh, we're just friends. He's gay."

"Aah, I see."

"Well everyone, Miley's to hit the stage for the second time right after a quick break. Be sure not to go anywhere!"

"….But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

Now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
So here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me…"

The audience cheers loudly yet again and Miley smiles in content. Never would she have guessed her new songs would be welcomed so fast.

The next day Miley decides to sleep in. She knows she has to meet Nick at noon, but she chooses to ignore it. He hurt her, now it's time for her to return the favor. She wakes up at 12:45 and finds 25 missed calls on her cell. Most of them from Nick. She sits up as she realizes that fact; she wonders why he still has her number.

She notices it's raining heavily outside and starts feeling very bad. He must be soaked! She dials his number and waits for a few seconds, before he finally picks up.

"Hello?" she hears his broken voice on the other side and even more guilt builds up inside her. "H-hi Nick," she manages to say, shaking a bit. "What do you want?" her heart aches as she hears his cold voice. She knows she hurt him, just like he hurt her. But maybe, just maybe, she went too far.

"I-I want to apologize for not showing up. I woke up too late. I'm really sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel right now." He melts at the sound of her voice. He finds himself unable to speak as he stares at the picture of his love.

"I understand," Nick finally says. Miley sighs in relief, though she doesn't understand why his opinion is so important to her. She's over him, right? He hurt her. Badly. Then why is she feeling like this and they haven't even seen each other yet?

"Oh, thank you so much. And once again, I'm really sorry for…" Nick interrupts her banter with his laugh. "Miley, it's not your fault you woke up too late. It happens, don't worry about it. I completely understand."

She bits her bottom lip and returns to her warm bed. "Wanna meet up some other time? When the weather's better?"

"I'd love to," Nick smiles, putting the photograph back to his wallet. "I can't wait to see you." Miley's heartbeat quickens. "Come over," she whispers softly into the phone.

Nick's eyes widen at her suggestion. "I…er…You…You really want me to come?"

"Yeah," she admits. "I'll be there in 15 minutes." Miley smiles but then realizes she is still in her pajamas and she still hasn't showered. "I'll see you then," she says before getting off the bed once again and running into the bathroom.

Exactly 10 minutes and 9 seconds later she is back in her room, laying on her couch and waiting for Nick to arrive. The new edition of People magazine is in her hands. She smiles as she reads the exhilarating news – her good friend Hillary Duff is pregnant with her first child. She knew that already, of course. But still…It's nice to find some good news in the magazines. A soft knock on the door interrupts her thoughts. Miley takes a deep breath and walks towards the door. She opens it and puts a brave smile on her face.

"Nick, hi."


	6. Chapter 5

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**Summary: **

**Disney decides to end Miley's contract after her controversial performance at the 2009's TCA. She suddenly finds herself in the messy world full with mean paparazzi, even meaner reporters and backstabbing friends, who are forced to choose between their careers and her. Niley, Jaylor! Two years later, she is building her career again, and becoming insanely popular. Especially among the adults and older teens. What happens when they see each other again?**

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**3/6 : Please read the importan author's note at the end. Thank you. :)  
**

_Chapter Five: Brave New Girl_

He smiles back at her and spreads his arms to hug her. She immediately remembers everything he's done to her. Miley shakes her head and backs away. She's still not ready for his touch. She wants him to touch her, but she can't. Not after everything. He notices her sudden mood change. "What's wrong, Smiles?" She winces at the nickname.

"Don't. call. Me. Smiles." She grits through her teeth. He nods, not understanding everything. Why is she so mad at him all of a sudden?

The duo keeps standing there for a few seconds. They don't say anything, anything at all. Miley suddenly turns around. She can't look at him anymore because she knows that if she did, she'd fall in love with him all over again. Which would be bad, very bad.

"I-I think you should leave," she finally says. Nick's eyes widen. Did she just say that?

"W-what?" he manages to say, shock still flowing through his body.

"Leave." Miley orders. She can't do this. She thought she could, but evidently, she was wrong. She's still too attracted to him. God knows what would happen if he stayed. "This was a mistake. I-I never should've told you to come."

He narrows his eyes. Something's up. He's sure about that. He walks towards her, his hand landing on hers, turning her to face him. Sparks fly through their bodies as their hands (and their chests) touch. She can't help but look deep into his chocolate brown eyes. Miley gulps, knowing that it's done. She's fallen for him all over again.

He notices her shaking and pulls away. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I just… I'm confused, Miley. You told me to come here and now you want me to leave?" He raises his voice unintentionally. Miley looks down, not knowing what to say. Her eyes sadly move from her one foot to the other.

He notices that, of course, so he moves to her again, lifting her chin up. "Hey, what's wrong? I didn't scare you again, did I?" He asks, laughing. She smiles, shaking her head.

"Miley, I…" Nick starts but she stops him, pressing her finger to his lips. He can barely breathe as their eyes meet again and soon enough, her lips cover his in a passionate kiss. Nick quickly wraps his arms around her tiny body, forcing her to come closer to him. Her hands find their way to his hair. She's finally satisfied.

Suddenly, she feels like this isn't enough. She needs more. More of him.

He pulls away, breathless. He stares at her for a few moments, unsure of what to do next. He blinks, trying to figure out if this is real life. Or was he dreaming?

This can't be real. It's too perfect to be real. As he decides he's dreaming, he feels someone pinching him. "It's not a dream," he immediately realizes.

Miley gives him a shy smile before kissing him again. Nick immediately kisses her back, touching every part of her bare body. Her arms are behind his neck again as she spreads her legs, welcoming him to her

heated core.

* * *

This shouldn't have happened. But she liked it. No, she loved it. Every minute of it. But what is she supposed to do now? He hurt her, really bad. And she just welcomed him into her arms again, without even… No, she needs a plan. She needs her revenge. As much as she loves him, she can't forgive him that easily.

You know how you're supposed to be happy after someone forgives you? And you think nothing can ruin that happiness? Well, that thought is wrong, Nick realizes. It's been a few days since their last meeting and even though he loves her to death, he can't do this…

"Hey Nicky," she laughs as he picks up the phone.

"Miles?"

"No, Brad Pitt," Miley rolls her eyes. "Of course it's me."

"What's up?"

"Wanna come over and do… something fun," she uses her seductive voice to emphasise her offer.

"Nicky, where are you?" a voice from the bathroom yells. "I-I'm here in the bedroom, Mitch." He says, panic spreading all over his body. "What was that?" Miley asks. Nick gulps and stays silent for a minute. "Come on baby, join me in the shower," a beautiful brunette appears in his room, wearing only a white towel.

* * *

She can't believe it. She was played again. Oh well, this is good… This… will make her revenge easier. He's going to pay.

A few days have passed since that phone call and Miley and Nick still haven't talked. Nick has been trying to reach her, but every time he called, Miley would hang up.

It is now exactly a day before her CD is released and Miley decides to spend it on twitter, talking to her fans.

**Mileystewart **Hey guys! How are you all doing? J My CD is out tomorrow, so make sure to pick it up.

Btw, you can ask me anything you want today. I'll be answering all of your questions. Love, Mi.

She leaves her computer only for a second. She goes downstairs to the kitchen and grabs an empty glass and a bottle of fresh orange juice. She says hello to her parents who are leaving to work and returns to her room.

She clicks on the replies button and scrolls down. Wow, there's already over 200 questions there.

**NileyMilk mileystewart** What's your favourite song from this album and why? Oh, and is any of those songs about Nick Grey?

**Mileystewart NileyMilk **My fave would have to be Better In Time. It basically shows women are stronger than they look. And uhm…maybe? ;)

**ShanyJonas mileystewart **Are you and Nick friends? Do you talk at all to the Grey Brothers?

**Mileystewart ShanyJonas **We do, they're good friends of mine.

**Headstrong17 mileystewart **You must be really excited about your albums as are we, your fans. Can't wait to buy the album! You're amazing. J

**Mileystewart headstrong17 **Aww, thanks! I'm so glad to have people like you on my side. You guys have no idea how happy you make me. I really appreciate it. J

**XxChaceFuckMexX** **mileystewart **Are you, Demi and Selena still friends? Is it true Sel is getting married to Taylor Lautner?

**MileystewartXxChaceFuckMexX **BEST friends. Hmphm, that's something they have to confirm or deny themselves. :P

**BelieveInNiley mileystewart **Are you dating anyone right now? If not, do you think there's a chance of you and Nick getting back together? Ha. X

**Mileystewart BelieveInNiley **No, I'm single and lovin' it. ;) Erm, I don't know. Never say never, right? Lol.

**Xcanthaveyou mileystewart **Hey Miley! J I was just wondering what you like to do in your free time. If you have it, of course. Haha. Love you!

**Mileystewart xcanthaveyou **Woop! Finally an original question. Haha. I like reading, biking, hiking… computer. Ty. 3

**NickGray mileystewart **Hi Miley. J How are you?

Oh, no, he didn't. How is she supposed to be after he tricked her into sleeping with him and 'forgot' to mention he has a girlfriend? And let's not forget the reason why this all is happening. She decides to go to her DM's and write him a reply there:

To: NickGray

I'm fine.

And that's all she says. She continues her tweetspree and thanks god all of the questions about her and Nick are suddenly gone, being replaced by some more original and funny ones.

* * *

Another day, another interview. This time, it is the release date for her album and another interview with Ryan Seacrest.

It is pretty early and she's feeling a bit sleepy, but she hopes she won't say anything stupid in this interview.

" Hey guys, this is Ryan Seacrest and today we have one very special guest with us again – Miss Miley Stewart!" He claps.

Miley blushes and smiles at him.

"Hey Ryan," she says. Ryan shakes his head, staring at her. "I can't believe it. You look so grown up." She laughs. "That's because I am. Besides, you've already seen me." Ryan rolls his eyes.

"I must say though...You look like you haven't aged at all." Miley tells him. Ryan grins. "I know, I'm still hot, right?"

"Haha, you wish. Why didn't you let me finish? You still look like you're 44, except this time, you're closer to that age than you were five years ago." She laughs as he almost falls off his chair. "Ha-ha-ha!" Miley snorts.

"You snort like a pig, Miley." She shrugs. "I know, I've been told that before."

"So you say you're life's pretty good right now, eh?" Miley nods. "Are you planning to do anything after this album? Tour? Movies? TV shows?"

"Well… I have been planning to go on tour for a while now but I've also got some interesting movie projects so we'll have to see how the schedule would be. You'll know everything on time, though."

"Phew, I was a bit scared there for a second."

"Oh Ryan, you know you're my favourite interviewer…besides Ellen." Ryan scoffs. "Besides Ellen? Really Miley? You just had to say that?"

"Hey, it's the truth!"

"But you shouldn't have said anything then. Ugh, I was so happy for a second and then you ruined it."

"Aww, I'm sowwy…"

"It's OK. You'll pay for that now. How's your love life?"

Miley laughs. She is getting annoyed by those questions, but since it's Ryan, she decides to confess…

"Nonexistent." Ryan raises his eyebrows, not believing her for a second. "No way! Such a beautiful woman like you and no boyfriend?"

"Yep. See how stupid men are?" Miley and Ryan laugh. "Hey, if I was 20 years younger…"

"Eww, no, no, no, no, no! Just eww, Ryan!"

"Hey! I can't be that ugly, can I?"

"I'm not saying anything to that."

"Miley!"

"What?"

"Ugh, nothing. Now please tell me what inspired your new album. Or who?"

"I already told this to Ellen, but oh well… My friend's dog."

"Yeah, but that was just that song. We're talking about the whole album."

"I'm serious, it's my best friend's dog!"

"Are we talking about me again?"

She enters her house at exactly 8:45 that night, deciding to go take a shower first. She walks to her room and opening her door, throws her purse onto her bed. She turns around to go to her bathroom when something stops her.

"Hi Miley," he says with a smirk.

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the late update! Exams, exams, exams... :( Well, I've finally graduated so I'm gonna have more time to write. I'm re-posting this because I only got 4 reviews for this chapter and somehow, my previous author's note wasn't uploaded. -.-**

**Anyhow, can you guys be so generous and give me at least 20 reviews for this chapter? I've worked really hard on it. I started writing it in March and I only finished it yesterday! So, please, give me some feedback. Tell me what you liked and disliked, what can I do to improve, what would you like to see in the next chapter.**

**I am serious this time - less than 20 reviews for this chapter and I'm cancelling the story. Might post it somewhere else because I worked really hard on it and don't want it to go to waste, but again, you wouldn't know about it. ;)**

**So yeah... Once again, I am really sorry for the slow updates. I'm also working on my youtube stories and...well, now that school's over everything should be easier.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**Summary: **

**Disney decides to end Miley's contract after her controversial performance at the 2009's TCA. She suddenly finds herself in the messy world full with mean paparazzi, even meaner reporters and backstabbing friends, who are forced to choose between their careers and her. Niley, Jaylor! Two years later, she is building her career again, and becoming insanely popular. Especially among the adults and older teens. What happens when they see each other again?**

_Chapter 6: The Climb_

Her eyes widen and she takes a few steps back. 'What is he doing here?', she wonders.

He looks so irresistible. She really wants just to jump on him and beg him to take her. Yes, that would be the easiest solution. Solution, that would lead to problems again.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Nick asks me with his eyebrows raised. Did I hear him right? Did he really just ask that? Hmm, no mister, I'm not giving in that easily.

"Who's avoiding you?" I put a brave face on before walking over to my closet. I shove my bag into the closet and slam the door behind me.

"You," he walks closer to me until he's just a few feet away. I quickly move again, passing next to him and ending up at the other side of my room, sitting on my couch.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not avoiding you," I try to lie. I see him snort and shake his head. "Oh really?" He asks, walking towards me as I try to move away. "Then why can't you stand me being close to you?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" He asks, shaking his head. Miley groans. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Nick rolls his eyes at her. Typical Miley. Always trying to avoid the 'hard' question.

"It's not gonna work, Smiley," he sings. Miley frowns at the mention of her nickname.

"Come on, Miles! Would you tell me already what's wrong?"

"Who was that? On the phone? The other day?" Nick's cheeks turn red. "Oh…you…you heard?"

Miley rolls her eyes. "Yes, I heard her you dumbass! Now who is she? Your girlfriend? Finacee? Wife? And what did the other day mean to you? Nothing? Was I just a toy to you?" Her voice starts breaking as tears stream down her face. She feel used. Not only that, but he also lied to her. She hates lies. "No," he says quietly, shaking his head. "You're never a toy for me. Yes, I'm in a relationship with Michelle but... Miley, for heaven's sake… I forget about her when I'm with you. I forget about everything when we're together. It's just you and me. And I like it that way," he is now standing right in front of her, one of his hands gently holding hers, while the other one caresses her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not worth it. If you want me to leave, I-I'll leave. But I can't stand you hating me," a tear escapes his eye. "No, don't go!" She quickly stops him, pulling him into her. Their bodies are now touching from their heads to their toes.

"Miley, you truly do mean everything to me. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't know what to say. I was young and foolish and I took you for granted, which I now know I shouldn't have. I-I am truly sorry for everything," He confesses, looking her straight in the eyes. She suddenly feels guilt appear in the pit of her stomach. It's going to be so hard get even now. Although she still feels like he's only using her, it takes just one smile from him to cause her troubles with her plan.

"I love you," she tells him through her tears.

"I love you too," he admits before crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

"Are you seeing anyone?" Miley raises her eyebrows. "What's it to ya?" She asks teasingly. Ryan smiles. "Nothing, just wondering."

She is currently answering questions at the premiere of her new movie, called The Vice.

She and Nick have been secretly dating for about 8 months now. Oh, you heard right. 8 months. To be honest, it wasn't really that hard keeping it a secret with both of them being really busy with their projects – Miley working on yet another album and a movie and Nick touring with Administration.

Sure, she's gone to his shows but no one ever suspected anything. They decided to go public after Nick's now ex-girlfriend, Michelle, had a nervous breakdown when he ended their relationship.

"Hmm, maybe," she gives him a secret smile. "You'll see in a couple of minutes," she winks at him and leaves back to the carpet where suddenly Nick appears and wraps his arms around her tiny waist. As expected, everyone goes crazy. Cameras flashing, reporters yelling, fans screaming from happiness…

"Are you ready?" He whispers in her ear. She nods and turns to him. In a matter of seconds, his lips find hers as the craziness continues.

* * *

Later that night, as the lovers lay in bed, their bodies connected, a thought enters his mind.

"Miles?" he silently calls her name. "Hmm," the exhausted brunette responds. "What would you say if I asked you…" Nick suddenly stops, causing her to raise her eyebrows at him.

He shakes his head. "Nevermind." She looks at him confused, wondering what he wanted to tell her. She shrugs it off a few minutes later as he removes himself from her and turns to the other side of their room.

'What is up with that guy?' Miley wonders before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

In case you thought Miley's plan is completely finished, I must say you were wrong. She's getting even, no worries about that. She just wants him to suffer as much as she did.

Yes, you'd say, that's not what someone who apparently loves that other someone would do. She does love him. But she's scared. She's scared that he would hurt her again and in order to prevent that, she needs to hurt him first. Sure, her plan might not be the best one but she doesn't know what else to do.

Her heart might've been broken and it will for sure break again but it will be for the greater good.

She needs to know if he's really changed. She's become a very insecure person and can trust no one. Maybe, just maybe, he won't be so mad once he finds out.

Maybe, just maybe, he really has changed.

* * *

People Magazine

**Nick Jones and Miley Cyras reunite again!**

It's been over 5 long years since the last time we saw Miss. Cyras in the bizz. But not only is her career fully developed again, she's also back together with her old love, Nick Jones. The couple were spotted holding hands and exchanging romantic looks at the premiere of Miley's new movie, The Vice, which also co-stars Logan Lerman. Sources say that the couple has been together for over 6 months.

"Great," I say to Nick the next day as I read another update on our relationship, "they know we've been together for over 6 months. Wonder who told them."

Nick rolls his eyes at me. "Is it important? The word's already out."

"Yes, Nicholas, it is important because it was obviously our friend who spilled the beans. I'm sorry but I don't want to have a friend who'd tell all my secrets to the media!"

"Oh," he laughs when he realizes what this is about, "you've got a point there." I shake my head and walk over to him, straddling him before running my hair through his soft curls.

Why does he have to be so damn irresistible?

His hand are resting on my thighs (still jiggly, mind you!), sending shivers down my body. His lips move from my ear to my cheek. He then kisses my nose before proceeding to my lips. I respond immediately, showing my tongue into his mouth. I can tell he's surprised but likes it very much when I feel him grow against my thigh.

My hands wrap around his neck as his circle around my waist, lifting me up before laying me down on my bed and crawling over me.

"I want you so bad," he whispers against my lips. I don't reply. Instead, I start unbuttoning his shirt before pushing it off his strong shoulders. I gasp at the sight of his bare torso. It's just so… Godlike. I know I've seen it plenty of times before but somehow it always gets even more amazing.

A couple of minutes later, we are both naked and he is making his way in and out of me, causing me to moan in pleasure. And I mean, pure pleasure.

Later, as we lay in my bed, our bodies still connected, I think about how am I gonna break it to him. It won't be easy, I know that for sure. It also might backfire. I might lose him forever. I might lose everything forever. I think about it once again... Is it really worth it? Getting even?

My mind says I have to but my heart says don't. What to do, what to do, what to do?

* * *

"Miles?" I look at my curly lover as I hear him call my name. "Mhmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

I gulp. "Oh nothing. Just how lucky I am to have you," I tell him with a smile before kissing him passionately. He starts to respond but I pull away and disappear under the covers.

Next thing I know, I have my lips wrapped around him while his hands are tugging on the covers, enjoying my actions. I take more and more of him in mouth until finally, he let's out a loud groan and cums in mouth. I swallow everything he gives me, smiling at him before sitting up and taking him in for the second time today.

I arch my back in pleasure as soon as I feel him in me. "Mi," he groans at the contact and I start to ride him. Faster and faster we go, louder and louder our moans get. Soon Nick sits up too, taking my hard nipples into his mouth. "Nicky!" I yell.

One minute later, I'm on my back and he's thrusting himself into me with my legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper. He's reaching the places I never knew existed!

His head is in between my sweaty breasts, his mouth leaving butterfly kisses all over my torso.

Gosh, the things his penis does to me...

He puts his hands on the both sides of my head and lifts himself up. He is slamming himself into me harder and faster than ever. "Cum for me, babe," he whispers in my ear and pushes me over the edge. My walls close around him as I scream out his name over and over again.

It only takes ten more seconds for him to fill me with his hot semen, his member twitching inside me.

"Oh my God," I manage to say, though I honestly don't know how. I am completely out of breath. This man truly does wonders to me. He tries to pull out of me but I stop him. He raises his eyes at me, smirking. "Don't. I love when we're connected," I give him a shy smile. His smirk now turns into an honest smile and he pecks me on the lips. "I love it too," Nick winks at me. "Your vagina is a great home for my dog," He says.

"Say what?" I laugh at him. "Since when does Mr. Joner bark? The last time I visited him, he didn't and that wasn't that long ago."

Nick blushes at my words. He caresses my arms, not saying anything. One of his hands accidentally brushes against my breasts and I can feel harden inside me.

"Seriously Nicky? Again?" I ask him teasingly. He ignores my questions and kisses me again. Soon enough, we're repeating our previous actions. For the third time in the last 3 hours.

Call us sex addicts. We don't care.

**AN: Woo! Guess who? xD Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :P I must admit I had some doubts about this story. I was thinking about finishing this story with this chapter but decided not to. So... tell me what you think? 25+ reviews for the next chapter? Come on guys, don't be lazyyy. ;D**

**Oh and please check out my BRAND NEW story called SUMMER MEMORIES. :) **

**Much love,**

**T.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**Summary: **

**Disney decides to end Miley's contract after her controversial performance at the 2009's TCA. She suddenly finds herself in the messy world full with mean paparazzi, even meaner reporters and backstabbing friends, who are forced to choose between their careers and her. Niley, Jaylor! Two years later, she is building her career again, and becoming insanely popular. Especially among the adults and older teens. What happens when they see each other again?**

_Chapter 7: Bang, Bang, Bang_

It's not like I'm killing someone, right? This isn't a crime. Why am I feeling so bad just thinking about it though? Am I being too harsh? Do I still love him? I can't say the sex is bad because it isn't. It's mind-blowing. But I can't just give up on the whole plan because of amazing sex. Maybe I should really talk to someone about this.

I pick up my phone and dial the familiar number. After a few rings, I hear my best friend's voice greeting me.

"Hey babe," says Taylor. "Hi Tay," I reply. You can clearly hear a hint of hesitation and even despair in my voice. "What's wrong, Miles?" she asks and I sigh. I know she'll be disappointed with me after I tell her my problem but maybe, just maybe she'll also be able to understand me?

"I need to talk to you. Are you free tonight?" Taylor tells me she is and we hang up. I go back into my room and as soon as I'm there, I get a flashback from last night. I immediately shudder.

* * *

Nick calls me around 3 pm. He tells me he misses me. His voice is so adorable, it makes me say it right back. Why does he still have that effect on me? It's making things so much harder. I ask myself, what if this is a sign? What if I really shouldn't be doing this?

You never believed in signs though, another voice in my head says. That was true. But…Oh dear Lord, have I really grown to love him so much more?

"Miles, are you okay?" Nick asks, chuckling. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lie. "Why?"

"You seem to be…" he stops before he could finish. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he presses. I roll my eyes because he's annoying me with this already but on the other hand, I find it completely adorable. Why am I so bipolar?

"Yes, Nick, I'm positive," I fake a laugh, just so he can stop bugging me. "If you say so," he concludes but I can tell he doesn't really believe me. "Anyway, the reason, the real reason why I'm calling is to ask you if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight."

"Aww, Nick, I'm sorry but I've already made plans with Taylor," I say. He's quiet for a few moments before he starts again. "What about after that? Can I come to see you? I really miss you."

Oh dear, this is a bad, bad idea. "Sure," I respond. Wait, what? Miley, why did you just do that? I cuss and hang up the phone.

* * *

Taylor and I meet up at one of the bars near my house. It's almost 7 pm but considering it is summer, the sun is still out shinning brightly. Taylor is already sitting there when I arrive. We hug and smile at each other before sitting down and ordering our drinks. I opt for juice vodka while Taylor orders a glass of red wine. After the waiter leaves to get our drinks Taylor turns to me and raises her eyebrows. "So Miss Miley, what's the problem?" I tell her everything about my situation with Nick, all my feelings and all the thoughts that constantly pass through my head. Just when I'm done, the waiter brings us our orders and leaves again. Taylor takes a sip of her wine and then looks at me, her lips pursed.

"Miley, I love you but…these games that you and Nick play are so immature and annoying. Ultimately, they lead you nowhere. They just bring more pain and suffering. I know he hurt you but if you still have feelings for him like you claim you do, you shouldn't be playing with his heart. You're both adults now. It's time to solve your issues by talking instead of playing games." I sigh, looking down, knowing that she is right.

"I know," I start, "but this has been haunting me. It's like I have to do it." Taylor shakes her head, chuckling. "Miles, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"So you're suggesting I should just give up on this?"

"If you have feelings for him, yes. If you don't, well, then too." We sit there in silence for a few minutes, me looking down and drinking my juice vodka, and Taylor giving me a sad look.

"I'm scared, Tay," I finally admit. "I'm scared of giving myself fully to him and having my heart broken all over again."

She nods. "I know you are, babe. But sometimes in life you have to take risks. If you really love him, give him another chance. I know he loves you too and he wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

"It's easy for you to say. Tell me, would you go back to Joe so easily?" I ask and get the reaction I expected. She stops moving and tightens her grip around her glass. I smirk at her. "That's what I thought." The blonde singer shakes her head. "Me and Joe are in a completely different situation than you and Nick. You are sort of back together with him. Joe and I haven't talked since the break up."

* * *

I'm back home by 9:30 pm. I hesitate for a moment or two, wondering if I should call Nick or not. Deciding it's better for both of us that I just go to bed and get a good sleep, I leave it for tomorrow morning. Maybe things will be clearer for me in the morning.

But they aren't. I wake up, my heart pounding, my head spinning. I'm completely lost. The question 'what should I do?' keeps running through my head. I get up, take a shower and when I come back to my room, I found it…well, not as empty as it was before. I gulp.

"H-hi…"

"You didn't call." I sigh, knowing what was coming. "I'm sorry, I came home pretty late and thought you might be asleep so I didn't want to wake you up," it's exquisite how quickly this lie pops into my head. He raises his eyebrows at me, his face stony, his eyes cold. "Really? Because I talked to Taylor earlier today, she told me you went home around 9:15."

Oh crap. I narrow my eyes at him. "Why were you talking to Taylor?" I ask, trying to change the subject. He glares at me and I flinch. "Right…"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you're avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you!"

Nick snorts. "It doesn't look like it."

"Not everything is as it seems, Nicholas," I snap at him. "Yeah, I figured."

"Look, when I got home I was just so tired and confused that I needed to lie down. As soon as my body hit the couch, I fell asleep. I wanted to call you, trust me." Nick stands up and walks over to me, taking me in his arms. It's kind of uncomfortable, considering I'm only wearing a towel. I hug him back, though and relax.

"If you need to talk to someone, I'm always here for you," he whispers in my ear. "I know," I reply and give him a small smile. He kisses my nose and smiles back. "Come on, let's get you dressed and we can go out for lunch. What do you say?"

I nod, giggling as he tickles my waist (damn him for knowing every single part of my body), before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Perfect."

* * *

Lunch with Nick is one of the best things that have ever happened to me. Not only are we eating the most delicious food, we're also talking and joking around, laughing like we never have before.

"Wait, wait, wait," I say, finally controlling my laughter, "when did Joe do that?"

"I think it was last Thursday," says Nick and I burst out laughing again. "What a freak," I exclaim and he nods, chuckling. "Tell me about it. At least you don't have to live with him."

"Aww, my poor baby," I pout and kiss his hands. "Hey!" he says, taking them away. "What?" I ask, confused. "I'm supposed to be a man here."

"Oh wow."

"Don't judge."

"I'm not judging you."

"You'd better not be."

"Oh really? What would you do if I was then?"

"Hmm," he says, moving closer to me. We're sitting in a separate booth of one of the most private restaurants in town. There are no chairs in it, just a nice round couch and a large table. The room is almost completely dark. The exception are a few candles that are lit so we could see.

He leans in, trying to kiss me but I back off. "Eww, not a chance," I laugh. He pouts. "Why not?"

"You smell like onions and I don't want to make out with onions."

"Geez Mi, thanks."

"You're welcome, baby," I smile innocently and kiss his cheek instead. A naughty grin suddenly appears on his face. My eyes widen. "What?"

"Nothing, you'll see tonight," he winks at me. "Oh God," I blush. "What kind of perverted things are you thinking about?" What can I say, I know him too well. He looks at me like he has no idea what I'm talking about.

I put my hand on his leg, slowly going to his thigh and finally, as I reach my goal, rubbing it. I can hear him inhaling; I know very well what kind of effect I have on him. "Tell me, baby," I whisper.

He doesn't say anything, but the movement against my hand tells me everything I needed to hear. I look at him as my hand moves to the zipper of his pants. His eyes are ready to pop out. I take him out of his pants and slowly start working on him. Thank God for privacy of this restaurant. "Dear God," Nick groans, leaning back as I start moving my hand faster. "You like that big boy?" He groans once again and I smirk. I suddenly stop. "Lay down," I order him. The couch is large and red. Actually, it's more of a bed but without the sheets and pillows. He does as I said. I spread his legs a little and kneel down between them.

I lower my head and slowly lick the tip. "Aah," Nick says. I take him into my mouth, as deep as I can. His hands go to my hair, stroking it as I move my head up and down his shaft. A few minutes later, I'm swallowing every drop he has to give. Then, he quickly flips us over as he lowers his pants. Funny thing, I never thought I'd see the day when he'd go out without his underwear.

"I don't care if you don't want to make out with onions, you're going to do it anyway, you little vixen," he says before lowering his lips on mine. I moan as my lips part so his tongue could slip in. His hands caress my legs and then go higher, under my dress until they reach my center. He rubs me through my underwear before pulling away from our kiss and moving his head under my dress. I start breathing quicker. He slips off my panties and puts them aside. He kisses my knees first, then goes up to my thighs until he finally reaches what he really wants.

"Oh Nick," I moan quietly as I feel his tongue enter my body. He goes faster and faster. My legs are pressed tightly against his head, pulling him deeper. I shudder, reaching my climax. He smiles at me, licking his lips. "Yummy." I'm still breathing deeply when he flips us over again so he's laying on the couch and I'm in his lap. He takes me by the waist and lifts me up, before lowering me down on him. I scream out his name as our sexes collide. I look into his eyes and I can swear I never want to let go of this man again.

**AN: Guess who's back? :D This chapter is a little shorter than usual but hey, you got some Niley. ;D It's kind of hard to write Niley at the moment because right now I'm not Nick's biggest fan (not because of Delta, it's just his attitude) but I do think it's a phase and well...Miley with her jealousy and boo tweets. ANYWAY, this is not the point. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to hear from you guys again. :) Take care.**


End file.
